Crazy in Love
by AcidReactor
Summary: SatoshiXDaisuke DarkXKrad OneShot. Krad wants to die but Dark couldn't let him. Daisuke and Satoshi are mainly moral support here. ITS ONE CHAPTER SO JUST READ IT! IT WON'T TAKE LONG! 3rd fanfic, PLEASE R&R! sorry for any bad spelling/punctuation!
1. Crazy In Love

_**I'M BACK! And with some new ideas! I hope you all enjoy it... ENJOY! doubt the name has anything to do with the story tho! and SORRY for any bad spelling and stuff. using wordpad so theres no spellcheck and stuff. This story is inspired by the songs 'Die For You' and 'Saviour'. Both by Black Veil Brides. The inspiration the band gives!**_

_**Update ~ Story Format fixed up, speech hopefully better now!**_

**Crazy in Love**

**Chapter 1**

Daisuke thought about his old house. Dark, Satoshi, Krad and him had moved out but he still thought about it often. "DAI!" Dark shouted. "HURRY UP! ALL THE HOT WATER WILL GO!" He heard a faint laughter from the bathroom and sighed. There would be a long wait.

"Hey Dark," A familiar voice whispered. "Gimme some help?" Krad looked up from the door. Dark laughed and went to help the blonde.

"It's not _that_ hard, Krad. Just do it like this." He pulled the wire through the bottom corner of the door then stuck it down. He did that until it reached the bed.

"Thanks, Dark. I think Dai's out the shower now..." Dark nodded and ran into the bathroom, then there was a scream.

DAISUKE! THE WATER'S FREEZING THANKS TO YOU!"

Daisuke laughed. "No problem. Have a nice shower!"

Krad sighed. He still didn't talk much. 'What am I going to do now? I can't do this... it is just to much stress to live. I must fix this.'

"KRAD! WHERE'D YOU GO?" Dark shouted. Krad sat on the roof watching the world.

'He's searching already? Never any peace...' He laid back and stared at the sky.

"There you are, Krad. What you doing up here?" Dark asked softly, before sitting down beside Krad.

"Just getting a little peace, it's noisey inside." Dark nodded in agreement.

"Nice day today, we should have a barbecue later on." Krad sighed.

"Sure... but not just yet, I'm going to have a rest." Dark smiled and flew back inside the window. Krad thought to himself. 'Now? No, too soon, wait till tomorrow. I guess I should say goodbye tonight.'

The smoke rose to the sky as Satoshi got the fire going on the beach. The sun was setting and Kosuke was starting the barbecue.

"Dark? Come here." Dark got up from the sand walked over to Kosuke. Emiko and Towa were talking, Daiki was laughing at the boys at the barbecue, Daisuke was sat by Satoshi with Krad half asleep beside them.

"Hey, guys! Foods ready!" Dark shouted after a half hour of trying to light the Barbecue and cooking the food. Everyone got up and got their food. Krad sat back down and felt someone sit beside him. He looked up to see Satoshi stare at him worridly.

"What is it, Master Satoshi?" Satoshi sighed

"I'm not your _Master _anymore. Stop calling me that. And what is your _problem _right now. You seem so depressed all the time." Krad got up.

"I'm _fine_. Just give me some space." Satoshi sighed and laid back. "I'm going back. Goodbye." And he took off into the night. Back at home he went through the medicine cupboard. 'There it is. I'm sorry world. Your just too much.' He thought as he took out the paracetamol out of the cupboard and sat in his room. "Goodbye." He whispered and swallowed the paracetamol one by one.

"KRAD, WE'RE HOME!" Dark shouted up the stairs. "Weird. I'll go see if he is up or not." Dark walked into Krad's room. "Krad? Are you-" He went quiet when he got to the door. Krad was laying on the floor unconscious. "KRAD!" He ran over to him and lifted up his head. "W-what did you do Krad...?" Dark looked around the room. The sunset was making a small packet on the floor shine. "Satoshi! Come up here!" Dark shouted. A few moments later the blue haired boy walked through the doorway. "What did he do?" Dark cried out. Satoshi walked over to the packet and picked it up.

"Overdose." Dark whimpered at the harsh way Satoshi said it.

"AREN'T YOU EVEN WORRIED?" He shouted.

"No, I'm not. His body healed him inside before he could kill himself. He will be fine after some rest." Dark sighed and took Krad over to his bed.

"You better be right" Satoshi sighed.

"Watch him if you don't believe me." Dark looked down at the blonde teen sadly. Satoshi walked out and closed the door behind him. 'Krad... Why?'

Krad woke up the next morning with a slight weight on his chest. He forced his eyes open and saw Dark asleep on him. "Dark?" Krad nudged the sleeping boy. Dark woke up and looked at him.

"Krad! Your ok!" Krad looked down. 'Oh, crap, it didn't work... What questions am I going to be asked now...' "Why did you do that, Krad?" Dark whimpered. Krad swallowed.

"My chest was hurting. It wouldn't work. I'm sorry..." Dark hugged him.

"Your such an idiot! I thought you were gonna die!" Krad pushed him off.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much. You should worry more about youself." Dark sat on the side of the bed.

"And why are you being so mean? God just coz you got hurt! It's your own fault anyway! You are supposed to be the smart one! _Everyone_ knows if you take more than two every four hours you'll get hurt! You _idiot!_ I HATE YOU!" Krad stared at Dark as he flew out the window. His tears silently fell. The only one he ever loved was gone. And he wasn't sure he was coming back. Krad's trail of thought was disturbed by Satoshi coming in.

"Krad, you realise Dark is downstairs crying. He said it's your fault... What has happened?" Krad turned on his side away from the boy and closed his eyes. Satoshi sighed and sat beside him. "Come on, tell me what is going on." Krad turned back over and Satoshi saw his eyes were red and tears were falling from them.

"I... love him... so, so much... but... I've made him hate me... Never again. I cannot make him go through this pain." His wings spread out, and he flew up onto the roof, closely followed by Satoshi. Krad stood the the edge then turned around to face the teen. "I'm sorry, Master Satoshi, I can't live anymore. I wish... I could... But no. Dark cannot get hurt more. This is the end." Satoshi opened his eyes wide.

"NO! Someone very close to me once said to NEVER shut yourself out, not EVER! If you love someone go and tell them, don't let the pain build up inside you! DON'T JUMP!" Daisuke flew up and landed beside him.

"It's true, Krad, if you commit suicide the pain will be never ending for Dark, you can't do this, YOU JUST CAN'T!" Krad sighed. They were right.

"Fine. You guys, your right. I can't hurt him anymore. Never." He took a step forward but slipped and fell back. He let out a slight scream as he fell, but instead of hitting the ground, he landed in someone's arms.

"Krad," Darks voice cracked out. "I love you." The blonde boys eyes opened and he looked over into Darks amethyst eyes.

"Dark Mousy, I love you so much, I can't hold it in any longer." Krad put one arm on Dark's back and kissed him. Dark smiled and kissed him back, before returning him to the roof. Krad stood shakily and Dark's arm slid around his waist.

"Dark, Krad, I hope you guys worked everything out? Coz me and Satoshi have some art to get on with." Dark nodded and kissed Krads cheek.

Satoshi and Daisuke stood on the balcony drawing. Satoshi secretly watched Daisuke draw, smiling. "Satoshi, you can stop staring now, you will be forever finishing." Daisuke smiled and continued to draw. Satoshi looked around then decided to draw the sunset. Twenty minutes later Daisuke put his pencil down and smiled at his work. Satoshi looked over but Daisuke covered it up. "No looking until you finished yours." The blue haired boy laughed.

"Your so childish. And I've finished mine." The redhead grinned.

"Ok, on the count of three. One, Two, THREE!" The boys showed their drawings at the same time.

"THATS AMAZING!" The both shouted at the same time, then grinned.

"Dais-" Satoshi was interrupted.

"Shut up Satoshi, just do what you want. I won't try to stop you." Daisuke grinned. Satoshi put their drawings down then turned Daisuke to face him. "Hey." Daisuke smiled.

"Hello," Satoshi grinned. "I love you, Dai." Daisuke smiled wider.

"Love you too, Sato." Satoshi grabbed Daisuke close to him and kissed him. Daisuke kissed back before flying into the garden. Satoshi followed him, feeling the presence of two others behind him.

"Hey guys, how much did you see?" Dark grinned.

"Enough, and it was CUTE!" Satoshi laughed and dived onto Daisuke. Krad pulled Dark close and crash landed onto the floor.

"Krad! What are you doing!" Dark laughed. Krad silently pulled Dark ontop on him and kissed him repeatidly. Satoshi and Daisuke play fought and landed in the trees.

"Dai, I think we should be careful!" Satoshi laughed. Daisuke nodded in agreement as they flew into the garden. Dark found a hose and filled up four water pistols. 'Haha. This _will _be good' He threw three pistols into the garden then shot water at Krad.

"HEY! UNCALLED FOR!" Krad shouted, before picking up a pistol and shooting Dark back. Satoshi and Daisuke joined in too. Everyone was shooting water at eachother so Krad threw his pistol onto the floor and leaped into the pool. Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke soon followed and jumped in behind. The young lovers were finally in peace.

Crazy in love.

**_How was that then? The review button wants a friend, so why not click it and see where it takes you? You can have a cookie if you do! Read my other stories too please, thanks for your time, TRAAA! :DD_**


	2. Authors Note  PLEASE READ!

_**HEY GUYS! Please read my other stories, I knowits sad, me using this just to say, but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ALL MY STORIES! XDDD Thank you lovely people. xxxxxxxx **_


End file.
